


not so hot

by voidstonem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin is there for like two seconds, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, a tad bit of angst if you squint, markhyuck, nct dream dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidstonem/pseuds/voidstonem
Summary: Mark takes care of his sick boyfriend and promptly realizes he has no idea how to do so.orDonghyuck has a stomach flu and Mark can’t bear to see him suffer.





	not so hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me haha  
> also don't expect this to be completely accurate because I made up everything about the nct dream dorm

Mark lets out a low groan as Jaemin gently shakes him awake. It takes him a few seconds to realize where he is, and he’s confused as hell. He’s drowning in pitch-black darkness, with the only exception being the neon green light from the digital clock on the tv reflecting back at him in Jaemin’s eyes. 

That’s when three individual thoughts flood Mark’s mind all at once. First, it’s just after three in the morning. Second, he must have fallen asleep in the living room the night before. And third, something is wrong. Something must be horribly wrong if Jaemin had deemed it necessary to get out of bed.

“Hyung,” Jaemin whispered, “There’s something wrong with Donghyuck-hyung. I saw him go into the bathroom a while ago and he hasn’t come out yet. I need to pee.”

Mark sighed. These children were going to be the death of him. Nevertheless, it was odd for Donghyuck to be up at this hour. 

“I’ll check on him. Go use Jisung and Chenle’s bathroom, Jaemin-ah,” whispered Mark as he reluctantly hoisted himself off of the couch. Jaemin disappeared down the hall, and Mark made his way to the bathroom.

The bathroom door was closed, but there was a thin band of light pouring out from the space between the bottom of the door and the carpet. Mark knocked gently on the wood, and when he heard no response, he tried the doorknob.

It was unlocked.

Mark pushed the door open a crack and stuck his head into the bathroom. Donghyuck was sitting on the floor, leaning heavily against the bathtub. He jumped slightly at Mark’s intrusion, as if he hadn’t heard Mark’s knock on the door just moments before.

It took Mark a few seconds to take in the scene in front of him. Donghyuck’s skin was ghostly pale, and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. There was a look on his face that appeared to be a mixture of disgust and discomfort. 

Mark kneeled beside him as a wave of fear and worry crashed through his body.

“Donghyuck-ah, you don’t look so hot. What’s wrong?” Mark asked softly.

“Hyung,” whimpered Donghyuck, “I really don’t feel well.” His voice was laced with pain.

Shit.

“What hurts?” Mark was trying his best not to fucking panic.

“My s-stomach,” muttered Donghyuck, shuddering slightly. He look a slow, deep breath and clenched his eyes shut.

Mark wasn’t an idiot. It was clear that the boy beside him was struggling to fight off wave after wave of nausea.

Donghyuck suddenly lurches forward and grabs for the edge of the toilet seat, pulling himself closer to his target.

Correction, Mark thought, he was failing to fight off wave after wave of nausea.

He rubs Donghyuck’s back as he retches forcefully into the toilet bowl. Mark winces when he hears the vomit splash against the sides of the toilet. It’s been a while since anyone in the group has gotten this sick. Donghyuck is crying now, and Mark feels like vomiting himself because it hurts him so much to see his boyfriend like this. 

Mark frantically fumbles through the bathroom drawers and wets a cloth with cool water before practically slapping it onto the back of Donghyuck’s neck. He briefly considers calling Taeil or Taeyong, but the last thing he wants is to wake his hyungs on their first day off in over a month.

Donghyuck’s body continues to convulse for several minutes as he splatters the contents of his stomach all over the inside of the toilet. Mark hears pained whimpers escape his boyfriend’s mouth in between all the vomit. He can’t think of anything to do besides try his best to comfort the younger. After what feels like an eternity, Donghyuck pushes away from the toilet and scrunches his face up in disgust.

“M’sorry, hyung,” he mutters weakly, “This is so nasty.”

“Don’t be stupid. It’s not your fault,” replies Mark, handing Donghyuck a glass of water. “Take small sips, or just rinse your mouth out. You must’ve caught a stomach bug. Do you feel better now?” He tries not to let the concern in his voice show.

“I feel a bit better. Still not great, though,” says Donghyuck. Mark helps him stand and holds the cup of water to Donghyuck’s lips so he can rid his mouth of the disgusting taste of vomit.

The next few minutes blur together as Mark wraps Donghyuck’s arm around his own shoulders and helps him to the couch. Mark asks Donghyuck if he wants to change into a less-sweaty set of pajamas, but Donghyuck ultimately declines, insisting that he’ll probably end up soiling them again, either with sweat or vomit. 

There’s a cold washcloth on Donghyuck’s forehead now, and a soft blanket tucked up to his chin. Mark has placed an old bucket on the floor next to Donghyuck’s head, which later proves to be useful when Donghyuck wakes up at half-past four in the morning to throw up again.

Mark finds himself whispering soothing words to Donghyuck as he heaves before rinsing out the bucket and returning to his boyfriend’s side. Mark massages the younger boy’s stomach gently and blushes when Donghyuck lets out a placated moan. His boyfriend’s eyelids are just barely closed, and Mark feels a sense of satisfaction well up in his stomach knowing he helped to alleviate some of Donghyuck’s pain. 

The younger boy’s chest begins to rise and fall in a steady rhythm, and Mark knows he has fallen back asleep. Donghyuck’s hair may be sweat soaked and his skin snowy-white, but to Mark, he looks perfect like this. His face is serene and void of all pain and worry. He begins to think the cause of Donghyuck’s sudden bout of illness could very well have to do with the amount of stress he has been under lately. He’s been pushing himself to his limits during dance practices, and Mark mentally kicks himself for not noticing the problem sooner. 

Mark vows to be a more observant boyfriend from this point on. He presses a quick kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek before heading to his bedroom to collect the blanket and pillows off his bed so he can camp out next to Donghyuck. It’s going to be a long day, but Mark decides he has no problem spending his day off caring for the younger boy. In fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too terrible  
> thanks so much for reading!  
> comments are very appreciated


End file.
